Minecraft - War on Monsters
by theneutralguy
Summary: Long ago, Mincecraftia, a land filled with vast wonders, is going under new terms as well as leadership, the mobs, at least the aggressive ones aren't liking the new regime they are forced under and are declaring all out war. Steve, the leader who kept everything under control can simply wipe them out, but what if he wants a more "diplomatic" solution. First story, reviews open.
1. Prolouge

**(Note: All mobs are going based on their human appearance based off mob talker.)**

Minecraftia... A vast land of dangers and wonders, where the wild grow free and the breathing creatures roam through the fresh air. At least that is what the storytellers say...

A long time ago,there was only plant life, the land, air, water, earth, and finally the mobs. What are mobs? "Mob" is a term used for monsters of Minecraft, ranging from friendly, neutral, and downright aggressive. The friendly mobs are the ones that supply us with nourishment like cows, chickens, and pigs; then there are the sheep that make us warm in bed.

Now coming in next are the neutral mobs. There are the common wild gray wolf that roams the forests of Minecraftia. They are mostly docile and travel in packs and are tameable if approached correctly. However if you harm one of the pack, expect them all to hunt you until your bones remain. The same goes for the pigmen that roam the treacherous nether realm.

Then finally there are the aggressive mobs, they will hunt and kill anything that stands in its way. There are the undead forms such as the zombie and the skeleton. The zombie being the most simple, attacking at close range they inflict a moderate amount of damage if not properly protected. The skeleton, its rattling bones can be heard from afar, signaling its surroundings it has come to hunt with its bow. Then there are the spiders, fast, agile, no matter how far you run it will catch you and bite you with its massive fangs.

Then there are the dreaded creepers, they are considered the most deadly of them all. They will approach you without you knowing behind your back and the last thing you will hear is that infamous hiss before you try to run.

The last is the endermen, its intimidating height towering over you and you best not look into its eyes for if you provoke it, certain death follows.

But what you did not know is that each mob is ruled by a princess, even the aggressive ones. As of now no one knows the names of these rulers, do they have a king, prince, or even a queen? Nobody knows. The aggressive mob kingdoms always terrorized the human villagers and overrun them. The zombies turning the living to the living dead and the others either blowing up or killing the others.

This cycle always continued for generations, until one day a man simply known as Steve entered the realm of Minecraftia. It was only but a few days and already he fought off countless hordes of all types of mobs.

The villagers of Minecraftia looked up to the blue shirted hero as he would defend and help the villagers through even their darkest days.

Then a few months passed and already he conquered a huge proportion of territory, uniting the villagers into one massive army.

Then he officially declared that he be a kingdom of his own, a great land known as _Austaria._

Then a year passed and Austaria is a thriving kingdom that is now turned republic. But the other princesses were worrying that the human united armies were advancing to close to the mob home world.

This is the story of how a war, love, adventure and epicness ensures.


	2. Office Work

Steve sat at his birch wood desk as he writes in his leather cover book with his chicken feather that is dabbed with ink from a squid. He finishes and turns the page and placing a red bookmark into the empty section.

He stretches and stands up before a knock at his door startled him a bit. He walks to the oak wood door and opens it, revealing a villager dressed in a military officer uniform. The officer or general had rows of medals symbolizing his service and massive shoulder board's indicating he was one hell of a veteran in the art of warfare.

"Good afternoon president Steve, I wish to inform you of a message we received from the skeleton kingdoms princess." He informed as he dug into his pocket and handed Steve a letter that had a golden outline to it, real gold at that. He ripped the top open with a pocket knife and dumped the contents into his hand.

"Thank you general, as you were." He said as we exchanged salutes and walked off, Steve closing his door.

"Lets see here..."

 _Dear Steven of the Human Republic of Austaria,_

 _It has come to our notice that your nation as well as army has posed a massive threat to Mob sovereignty. Your attempts at expansion and disruption of the inhabitants has pushed us to a declaration of war. I the queen of Skeletons will slaughter your troops with a storm of arrows unless you agree to give up the plains of Skeletos to us. I await your response via letter or war._

 _\- The Princess of Skeletons_

Steve only sighed as he placed the letter into the drawer.

'Another war threat, just what I need.' He thought in slight dread.

Throwing the piece of paper at the trashcan, that too was filled with similar letters, he shook it off and continued to reach out for a piece of paper. He reached into his desk once more and took out a freshly sharpened pencil and began to write.

 _Dear General_

 _Another foolish threat from the skeleton kingdom arose once more with a declaration of war to take the plains of Skeletos. Rally the troops and prepare for another assault from the army of bones._

 _Signed Austrian president Steve_

I sealed the letter up and reached over to my enderchest and a confirming *shoop* noise indicated it's arrival.

 _A few minutes later..._

Another teleportation sound came from the black box. I opened it and revealed another letter, this time from the general.

 _Dear president Steve,_

 _Thank you for the information, the armies and administered defense task force will be deployed and ready to defend the glory of Austaria!_

 _General Kapustin_

 **3rd Person/Scene Change**

The massive netherquarts capital building stands out against all other modern day infrastructure of the capital city of Terminus.

The massive metropolis of the countries greatest city houses that of over tens of thousands of human lives. At first, there was no massive buildings, nor were there streets, or even cars that zoomed down past the massive skyscrapers.

No...

There were only the vast plains of grass and tiny villages. Like before the mobs did what they did best, was terrorize the locals, at least the aggressive ones.

As history dictated, when Steve came and conquered the lands, never before have they been more unified. No longer will conflicts between villages live, nor will the dreaded aggressive mobs tread the new grounds of Austaria.

Days past and already, roads and proper protection against the darkness are influencing the lands.

Proper protection forces now rid the lands of the aggressive mobs, villagers no longer afraid and running, for united they stand the more powerful they can be together.

Weeks then months past and already the grand city of Terminus is already standing at great heights than no other. Buildings higher than the obsidian towers of The End.

Then as the final touches were in place, the city was now complete. The crown jewel of Austaria as well as possibly Minecraftia.


	3. Battle of Skeletos

**Chapter 2 -Battle of Skeletos**

Villager soldiers marched to the border of Skeletos. Armed with M1 Garand assault rifles, Colt 45's, and M2 frag grenades. All had similar and almost the same attire, helmets (similar to the American ones in WW2), a collared double chest pocketed long sleeved skirt, long sleeve cargo pants, a rucksack and black or brown combat boots.

On their helmets were the Austarian coat of arms. A laurel wreath surrounded the white cross with the red side covering the upper part and the yellow on the bottom, all while the rest of the helmet and uniform besides the boots stayed green like always.

They marched and marched until they reached a halt just a few clicks away from the provincial border entrance to Skeletos. Once man got in front of the rest and began to shout orders at the men.

"SHOVELS OUT AND DIG YOUR FOXHOLES!" The burly man with a rugged mustache yelled over his under rank men.

Just like that the soldiers began to do as ordered.

 **1st POV**

I already began breaking a sweat in just ten minutes of digging.

'This damn dirt is to hard, winter sucks. How the hell did these skeletons survive this harsh tundra? Oh wait they're dead, so they can't feel anything... do they?' Thomas thought begrudgingly.

Nonetheless, he kept at it, toiling away at the hard cold hard earth.

"Hey, need help?" A soldier besides me asked.

I turned to look and it was a soldier as well as my friend.

"Hey Jake, yeah I suppose. Damn dirt's hard in the winter." I reminded him and myself.

"Skeletos, harsh winters but beautiful landscape. Also considering we took it from the Skeletons, that would explain why." He explained.

I rolled my eyes and just told him to help me out, he complied by digging the other side of my foxhole.

...

After about what seemed like an hour. Mostly every one has a foxhole, while the rest of the lazy soldiers shared with someone. Perhaps I should have done that.

We formed a defensive perimeter stretching 2 miles from the beginning. Covering a good amount of ground.

Up front were the machine gunners, 50 calibers, more than enough firepower, there's me with the rest of the riflemen and in the back are the howitzers, the real deal of firepower.

Now we gotta wait until the enemy appears...

- **POV Princess Skelly (Skeleton Princess)**

As I sat on the peak of the mountain overlooking the once former fields of our homeland, I was saddened and frustrated to see that the Austarian flag was flying over the snowy tundra.

Putting away my telescope, behind me were thousands of my troops, ready as well as eager to liberate our homeland once more.

"My lady, I just got word, the _Austarian_ army has arrived." The scout skeleton warned with a hint of scorn in her voice.

'I see I have my answer then.' The princess warrior thought grimly to herself.

"What else did you see? Do they have the same arsenal as usual?" Skelly asked, her scouts facial expression saddened.

"No, they have new rifles and uniforms, like helmets, it will be useless against our arrow's." The scout answered, sounding slightly defeated.

I cursed under my breath, "What else?"

She looked at me and hesitated before speaking, "They have howitzers..."

"Howitzers?!" I suddenly screamed, everyone looking in shock or confusion.

"Y-yes, not TNT cannons like last t-time... No, that gun is powerful to hit is from afar, I calculated a 500 block distance." She estimated.

I suddenly froze at her words... "Notch help us all..."

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Battle of Skeletos Pt 2

**Chapter 3 – Battle of Skeletos Pt.2**

I sat in this god awful trench for what seemed like hours, nothing, no attacks, no arrows flying in our face, no action, we were all getting frustrated, especially the trigger happy sons of guns, literally, that's what they're called. Just... Where were they?

"Incoming!" A soldier off in the distance screamed, I looked up to find that the sun had been literally blocked out of the sky, I stood there, unable to move, until I was forcibly pulled down by Jake down into the trench and under the wooden platform. Then the sound of arrows penetrating the soil and wood dominated the battlefield.

"Ahh!" I heard a soldier off in the distance make a blood curdling scream as we all assumed he got hit.

The sound of piercing arrows went on for about a few more minutes, but felt like forever, soon however, the sound stopped and most of us popped our head up and found that the battlefield was littered with arrows, some were either in the wood of the supply crates and most were just sticking feather side up from the ground.

"Recover!" I heard a familiar gruff voice off a few blocks down. Soon all of the wounded were treated and evacuated from the front lines, as for the rest of us, we relined our defenses and began to face to where the arrow barrage came from. Soon enough our howitzers aligned their massive barrels at the northern most mountains.

"Ready!" The cannon operator yelled, the other cannon crewmen followed suit as they all closed off the back of the massive howitzer and began to make distance. Then for each howitzer stood another crewmen with a string which acts as a trigger, as everyone got in the proper safe positions, the cannon operator raised his hand and looked through his binoculars.

"Fire!" He swung his arm down back to his waist in a hasty matter and like that every single howitzer released a large barrage of muzzle fire and smoke as well as the massive round that flew through the air. We all looked and followed the multiple rounds that flew in the air towards the mountains, then suspense built up rather quickly as the massive multitude of shells approached the mountains to where the suspected arrow fire came from.

Then the rounds finally hit and the sound of a massive explosion echoed through the air as the rounds landed a direct hit on the mountain side. Then some soldiers cheered on and some whistled in a positive manner as they examined the damage done.

 **-Skelly's POV**

"Bows up!" I ordered aloud, the soldiers following suit as thousands of archer women raised their longbows up in the sky armed with steel headed arrows, they held that position until I raised my hand in the air and brought it down, then the sound of flying arrows fill the air and the battlefield in front of me was suddenly blocked out of sight. I smiled a little, no one has ever survived a barrage of arrows, _especially_ from us skeletons.

Eventually after the massive arrow storm, it seemed all soldiers were gone, did they retreat? Wait... I looked off in the distance with my telescope once again and found that soldiers were coming out of the ground! My smile immediately was washed away as I saw soldiers recover their wounded, which was only a couple dozen out of what seemed like 500.

Then my worst nightmare came to life as I looked up to see the howitzers barrels point right at us, then more soldiers came up and loaded what seemed to be a pointy oblong like metal shell right in back of the cannon, then soldiers began to run behind some foliage and behind each cannon was an elongated string with a crewman holding it. I looked to the far right and found a rather old soldier with a cigar in his mouth raised his hand, similar to the position I was doing, wait... that means. Then I heard ever so slightly the man yell, "Fire!"

My eyes widened and I jumped down from the peak and began to yell everyone to "Get down!" Suddenly every skeleton women archer began to run and scatter to try and find cover. I then felt a surge of heat overcome us, not enough to burn, but enough to tell us to get down NOW!

"GET DOWN!" I this time yelled much louder and everyone did just that, then I looked to see a barrage of fireballs quickly approach us and for a moment I saw my life flash before my eyes.

 **KAPOW!**

The massive fireballs exploded overhead and knocked a massive chunk of stone off the side of the massive mountain, I quickly recovered up off the ground and found everything was to hard to see, my ears were ringing and the dust was irritating my eyesight, but I could see skeleton women, my sisters, stumbling to even walk straight as the blast disoriented them, but what was worse was that as I too tried to walk, I saw so many dead bodies in front of me and some would trip over them and fall face first to the stone.

Eventually my hearing came back and all I could hear was the agonizing moans of the injured and the sizzling of the heat from the massive fireballs. When the dust finally cleared up a little, I prayed to every fiber of my being to tell me this was a nightmare. What was I thinking? I did this, I put so many in this situation, I came unprepared, I came so downgraded, ever since that Notch damned Steve came in, everything we mobs stood for just fell apart, our pride shattered to mere villagers! Now WE'VE become the hunted and no longer the hunters.

I looked back over the battlefield and saw that the Austarians were cheering and chanting.

'How dare they!' I thought en-ragingly, clenching my fist and my bow I felt a tear slide down my cheek, there was no way we can win this battle, not even against a small force like them. I wiped my face and turned around to face the disheartened archers, before I spoke I hesitated.

'Mother, father... forgive me.'

"Retreat! This battle cannot be won!" I yelled aloud to my troops which surprised and shocked them. However, they passed over the white flag and I stuck in the ground to where it is visible for them to see. I then jumped back down and began to walk off, my surviving troops carrying on with me, some were carrying wounded. Before we left however, we took some time to properly bury the dead under stone. We paid our respects my firing one single arrow from our bows before we departed.

"Don't worry milady, the battle is lost, but we can always improve next time." I was shocked to hear what my scout said to me, I smiled sadly and looked off back to the battlefield.

"Maybe... Just maybe..."

 **3rd POV**

Austarian National Paper

 _Glorious news comes to us as the Skeleton Princess unconditionally surrenders! The short lived battle ended when they were met with a barrage of artillery shells. The victory will now be recorded in the history books of our glorious nation! Reports from General Kapustin say that he had confidence in his troops and "he will show them walking sack of bones what true villager might is!"_

 _Now the reconstruction of the Province of Skeletos now renamed, Albany, will commence a few days after the massive upgrade in border security. President Steven claims his apologies in his lack of border control and promises to make this nation safe and free from mob tyranny._

 _Scott Lynch, ANP._


	5. Letter

**Chapter 5 – Aftermath**

It was two months after that battle, and already no other invasions were reported from the other mob kingdom ships. Austaria had their usual city square victory parade, all while the people were damning the mobs existence. President Steve looked over the massive get together and as happy as he is that he won the battle, he had a rather sad and surprisingly hint of guilt.

Sure, he had a powerful nation with the people adoring him, but he just felt almost antagonizing, he knew he must have really hurt the pride of the Skeleton Princess. Steve is a fair handed leader, despite his nation and himself having bitter enemies, he always treated them with respect, even the creepers. Some may think of him as an imperialist, and some think that he is doing the right thing in expanding Austarias borders, the resources were depleting faster than usual.

The parade was over, and Steve was back at square one, his desk. In front of him stood so much paperwork, bills to be signed, meetings to attend and most importantly find out any suitable candidates to run this country after his retirement. It was all to much for the poor human, he rubbed sleep away from his eyes as he reached out for his coffee cup and took another sip of his standard Joe.

Every second that passes there is always something coming up, should we legalize fireworks in big cities? Should we authorize poisons against our enemies in battle? This road needs to be repaved, permission to construct the inter-provincial highway through Albany, formerly Skeletos. Speaking of Albany, there could be remnants of the former skeleton province still living in the vicinity, which worried him because his people could be killed by them. Maybe he should order martial... no.

Steve quickly had a look as if he sprouted a new idea, he sat up straight and began to shuffle in his desk, immediately he took a sheet of paper, taking up his feather, he dipped it in his ink sac and began to write hastily. After a short moment, he took up the letter and examined it, a hint of worry filled his gut as he wasn't so sure if he should send this to... her.

 **1st POV**

I shouldn't do this, but my heart tells me otherwise, send the letter, don't send the letter, send it, don't send it. It's like a pendulum swinging back and forth in my head, pressuring me into hastily making a choice, a choice that could end up humiliating him or making a change for once. It was always boring, sure I have dedicated citizens who will work and make this economy grow, but it was always the same people, same routine, same... everything really. Maybe trying to make to intermingle wouldn't be so bad, I mean, if we can coexist with iron golems and snow golems, hell even wolves, why not add more to the mix? It's... crazy I know, but it's always good to have one less enemy.

I sighed, when word catches wind, the people, the villagers, are going to immediately find out the Austarian Government let skeletons in their kingdom, yet alone an aggressive mob. Notch almighty the people will hate me for that. But then again, as history states, most villages fought against each other for the sake of glory, and once they found out that their glory meant nothing after we came in, all nether broke loose, there were all time skirmishes, TNT bombings, all that such, but eventually, everyone just started to stop fighting and began to accept that we have a more common enemy at stake. Like trying to tame a wolf with a bone, you won't always get it the first time.

I closed my eyes for a minute and let out a deep breath, this was crazy, but Notch help us all. I closed the letter and placed a stamp on the top right corner of the envelope to insure it's authenticity. I walked over to the black enderchest and unlatched the front, revealing a small black abyss, I looked at the front of the letter which had the coordinates labeled, that way the enderchest can land at the package at the precise location.

Taking in one more deep breath, I placed carefully the letter in the chest and closed it off immediately, it would take a few minutes for it to take effect. I sat back down at my work desk and continued to stare intently at the chest, my heart rate accelerating, I will admit, I am tired of war, and I pray that she will accept my offer, it's a long shot and I am prepared for whatever happens.

 **SHOOP**

 **\- Skelly's POV**

I was tired, no _exhausted..._ Trailing through the castle halls of what I call home, I turned left and found myself at my bedroom entrance, pushing the massive doors open with surprising ease, I trotted on in and closed the doors. Taking off my bow, I unstringed it and mounted it on my wall stand, same for my arrows of which I simply tossed away off in the distance.

"Oh my Notch that feels good." I slurred out as I fell face first onto my bed. Today was just a bad day, I just perhaps humiliated myself in front not only the Austarians, but also my own people. I never knew what power they possessed, but then again, what's to expect from humans? One minute their your enemy, then the next they just want to be great friends, honestly, who has such a mind like that?

My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on my door, I sat up and looked in the general direction at the source of the noise. "Milady?" I heard a female voice faintly through the door.

"Come in." I answered, the doorknob twisting and a maiden dressed in a rather typical maid outfit entered in with a rather shaken up expression, but what caught my attention was a letter sealed in an envelope in her hand with an Austarian... wait, Austarian?

"What is that?" I asked, my tone growing in concern and worry.

"A-a letter f-from A-aus-Austaria your highness." She said, her voice now shaking more same for her hand.

"Let me see that." She jumped up off her bed and quickly snatched the letter off of the maids hands.

She ripped the top and dumped out the contents, a letter that had a familiar signature on front and an Authentic Austarian seal. The white cross and yellow and red back ground. She opened he letter and began to read.

 _7/21/15_

 _Dear Skeleton Princess,_

 _I understand that this letter may come to you at quite the surprise. I wish to assure you that this letter is nothing of war or any type of harm written within the contents._

 _Recently your attempts at trying to reclaim your former territory has caused quite the stir within the villager people as well as the Austarian Government. I president Steve have taken the required measurements to insure that the villager people are safe from harm and the effects of war. This is absolutely nothing personal and just to service the people and their rights. _

Sure, the 'benefit of the people...'

 _However..._

 _I also understand your attempts in trying to reclaim your former territory as well. This is why I have decided to write this letter as not only an apology of ridding of your soldiers, but also an offer that may come more than a surprise to you. To explain, both of our people has been in utter conflict for what seemed like centuries, to put it all in one spectrum. **I** intend to end that conflict. _

Skelly stopped reading, that certainly got her attention, she continued.

 _I know it sounds radical and almost impossible, but I President Steven intend to unite both of our peoples to coexist with one another. I will admit, it's going to a rocky road and will experience several blockades ahead, but from experience it did take a long time to unite all the villagers together and erase all conflict._

Skelly could not believe what she was reading, 'Coexistence? Is he mad?"

 _Plus, in exchange for a peaceful attempt at coexistence, you can also learn about how us humans or villagers (however you like to put it) and can learn new technologies and new ways of life._

She then had another side of her, 'The technology part... doesn't sound... bad.'

 _As I said, it will be a hard road ahead for the both of us, I know you have experienced and still are possibly traumatized by the recent battle you have experienced. I all I need is your approval, it's your choice, I'm not forcing you into anything, just know that your people can benefit from our alliance._

She looked again in disbelief, 'How can our people benefit? The villagers will just treat us like trash!' She thought aggressively.

Then her other side took over, 'No, you looked what it read, imagine all the technology they have! Our people still rely on banging rocks together to make fires! We still have horses while they have what they call 'cars!'

Her thoughts shifted again, 'Cars cause pollution! We need to keep striking them until they give up!'

Skelly's thoughts were going all over the place, back and forth, back and forth, she couldn't make a choice.

'Attack them? Are you mad?! That was hardly an army they sent out! Our arrows only _grazed_ their troops! And those massive metal cannons, we lost half our troops! Do you want's to make that decision again? Also who cares about pollution! We all make sacrifices!'

"SHUT UP!" She screamed out of nowhere, clutching the sides of her head tightly, her maid immediately out of panic and concern quickly left the room. She hyperventilated but eventually calmed down. She picked up the letter that has fallen on the floor and read the last sentence...

 _I thank your for giving time to this hastily made letter and as I said, it's your choice, but again, your people may need this._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _President Steven of the Republic of Austaria._

'For the benefit of the people...' Those words echoed through her head. This was going to be possibly the worst or greatest decision of her life as a ruler.

She flipped the letter to the back and began to write a response letter, but something caught her eye, on top of the letter was a small sentence.

 _PS: No need to respond, just circle one of the choices listed, if you choose yes, you will require just two bodyguards, our police force will take care of the rest. The letter will be returned to the previous sender._

 _Yes or No_

Her heartbeat began to increase, it was a simple answer but one of the most dramatic choices to be made. Her hand hovered over the first choice, but her conflicting side of her mind began to control her body and hover over the second choice. She realized she had to make a quick decision, or she was sure she'll drive herself mad. Without hesitation...

She circled 'Yes'...

(To be continued...)


	6. Meeting Pt 1

Hot...

That what the skeleton princess was feeling the minute she stepped out of her castle walls and out into the hot morning grounds of the accursed desert. She looked to her surroundings and found several hard working skeleton citizens working on households, irrigation lines and some in the mine. Everywhere she looked the people always had a hard headed vibe was always willing to not give up, even though we've pushed back to this dreaded desert biome.

She equipped her white decorated parasol and walked down the sandstone stairs, her white highly decorated sundress glimmering in the blazing bright radiance of the sun. As she made herself to her carriage, the two skeleton horses jumped in glee.

"Now calm down you two." She happily told the two stallions, which stood back down in a standby position.

"Going somewhere?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see what appears to be her sister, "Hello Acadia."

Her sister smiled and returned the gesture, "Hello to you to Skelly, it seems you are heading somewhere?"

Skelly stopped, she couldn't just tell her sister she was going to Austaria, their sworn enemy nation, she couldn't lie, so she had to approach the subject slowly.

"You're right Acadia I am going somewhere." She replied, trying to keep her most sincere smile plastered onto her face, praying that she won't be TOO concerned.

Her sister seemed to not be convinced by her expression, "Oh? Where to?"

 **1st POV**

Damn her curiosity... "W-why so curious sister?"

Her sister seemed a little taken back at it, "I mean, it's often rare that you go out on your own."

She had a point, I did need to get out rather more... "Oh, well a diplomatic mission with the spiders again, you know the usual, am I right?"

"But didn't we just have one with them a week ago?" Acadia raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

I began to sweat a little, my smile slowly fading away, "J-just an emergency meeting that's all, something I just got."

Her sister's suspicion look turned to that of a small grin, which freaked her sister out slightly.

"W-what?" It began to become hard to talk, it's hard to lie to my sister, she practically anyone like an open book.

"Clearly your not telling the truth... at least not the 100 percent truth... But I've clearly pinpointed what your really doing..." My sister smirked slightly then raised her head until her eyes met mine.

'Oh boy, here it comes...' I thought, feeling everything falling away rapidly.

"…Your in love!" My sister squealed, her serious demeanor replaced with that of a jolly one.

"Eh?" I replied with a dumbfound look...

"Well I mean it's only natural right? Oh... to love, it's a beautiful thing..." My sister began to be lost in her thoughts, I did NOT want to be stuck in this.

I hopped in the carriage and whipped lashed the two horses, immediately hauling ass out of there.

'In love... sure, in her dreams.' I thought, a small smile appearing on my face.


End file.
